Good Old Mickey
by Roninarnia
Summary: A normal human writes her opinion on the state of things in Disney. Read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Disney belongs to... whoever owns it. and Gladys **belongs** to me. a series of One shots.  
**

**Gladys- Aged 21- Normal human-Cynical, bitter, and dislikes the box that Disney puts Hero's and Villains in.  
**

**Lives- On the edge of The Hundred Acre wood in King Arthur, Princess Eliowny and Prince Taran's district.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

My name is Gladys and I am here to tell you this: Disney is not a happy place.

I live in one of the Poorest districts around: Pyradin AKA The Kingdom Of Children

This is where most of the Child Characters live. There are few adults and most of them are elderly.

As a result there are three rulers and the oldest (Taran) is about 13.

And because of this we are often ignored by 'Good ole Mickey'.

Good old Mickey BULLCRAP. The kids here work low wage jobs making buttons and string and the older people do odd jobs for higher ups who are too stingy to spare a nickel!

They barely make enough money to pay the taxes and on TOP of all that since the kingdom is populated by children and old people and 'Good old Mickey' so helpfully placed their kingdom close to The Outlands where the most dangerous Villains live...The poor kids are constantly under freaking ATTACK!

By the way to voice this is to commit treason so I think I'd better hide you somewhere.

Moving on,

This is the most miserable little kingdom in Disney and everybody knows it, Everybody makes jokes about it, and nobody wants to help out a little because its so darn FUN to watch little kids who cannot die get gouges in their arms and legs.

Its even more fun to watch injuries happen to old people! The less dangerous VILLAINS are more helpful then Mickey is!

SCREW THEM ALL.

Gladys.

* * *

R**ead and review. If its bad I'll remove it.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disney belongs to... whoever owns it. and Gladys **belongs** to me. a series of One shots.  
**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today Eliowny came over for about an hour to vent out her frustrations on my punching bag.

She screamed about how Taran and Arthur where ignorant and had no Idea how to run a kingdom (No surprise there).

Eliowny shrieked about Trade agreements (The more popular royals treat trade agreements with Pyradn like its a big joke. Yeah starvation of a few children is REAL funny).

And she finished by yelling about how she hated Snow White (Snow is the most snobby of all the royals and makes life very difficult for those who did not marry royalty).

Then we talked about the unfairness of the world:

About how her movie wasn't popular and the other princesses (Except Pocahontas) rubbed it in her face.

About Taran and Arthur getting pushed around by the bigger princes.

And we wondered why a land full of hero's couldn't be bothered with the children while the Villains bothered with them a lot.

After pondering all these strange things I told Eliowny I would go with her to the next Meeting Of Rulers tomorrow and help her discuss what her kingdom needed since Taran's got the mumps and Arthur was wounded in the last invasion.

I bet we get zilch

Gladys

* * *

R**ead and review. If its bad I'll remove it.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disney belongs to... whoever owns it. and Gladys **belongs** to me. a series of One shots.  
**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Well the meeting went a little better then expected for three reasons:

1. We aren't required to pay taxes anymore.

2. He's going to send shipments of food every six months.

3. Snow was reasonably pleasant.

However we're still aren't getting what we actually need: An Adult ruler and an army.

But at the point Eliowny and the two kings are they'd accept anything after getting nothing for so long.

I might as well write a report in here on how the other Princesses did:

Cinderella, Snow White's, and Aurora's Kingdoms had a territory disagreement with Merida's kingdom. Apparently they believed that Merida's territory is infringing on their lands. (Mickey resolved this by telling the three older princesses to GET OVER IT. Its only two inches).

Pocahontas is requesting some weapons to defend themselves from Outlanders (I like Poca I really do. She's the only one who feels our pain.)

Belle and Mulan signed a trade agreement (The ONLY agreement to be signed)

Rapunzel, Jasmine, and Ariel are no longer on speaking terms ( Ariel called Jasmine out for marrying a thief and Rapunzel got offended as well as Jasmine.)

And Tiana... Was Tiana. Direct and to the point.

Well we're walking back 20 miles to Pyradin. Carrying two trunks and being 'Guarded' By a gang of lost boys and Gurgi.

I hope we don't get attacked.

Gladys

* * *

R**ead and review. If its bad I'll remove it.  
**


End file.
